fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Saturn Black (post-timeskip)
Summary Saturn Black is one of the few people on the planet born with magic. His father left him and his family to keep them safe from his assassin work. One day, Saturn will be tasked with stopping the villain organization known as KAR. Due to the orders of Byzz, his father was forced to attempt to kill Saturn, although he dies to the organization by fighting his son. Now having obtained his father's sword that has a spirit in it made by a god, Saturn must find multiple other artifacts to stop KAR's goal to obtain them. After the time skip and losing all his magic, he is on a quest to get it back, and save the world from a coming threat. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, 6-C with magic, higher with Attack mode and Dragon mode | High 6-A, Higher with Stat Mode | 5-C, Higher with Stat Mode | 5-B, Higher with Stat Mode | Low 2-C, Higher with Stat Mode | At least 5-A to 2-B, Higher with stat mode | At least 2-B, likely 2-A, Higher with Stat Mode, 2-A with complete Primal God Form Name: Saturn Black Origin: STRW Gender: Male Age: 23-28 years old Classification: Human/Alphus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, An Expert Swordsman, Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification (With Attack Mode, Speed Mode, Defense Mode/stat mode), Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation (Can make full-body forcefields or a forcefield in front of him with Defense mode/stat mode), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Possession (with defense mode/stat mode), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Has shown multiple times he can easily walk into fire without injury) and Limited Resistance to Ice Manipulation (If someone tries to freeze him, he can easily increase his body temperature to match), Limited Duplication with Speed Mode, Rage Power (In Attack mode/Stat mode, he gets stronger the more angry he is), Aura (In Attack/Stat mode, his aura will burn those who touch it, as it's real fire and makes the area super hot), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Transformation (can go into his Dragon mode, True Dragon mode, Law Dragon mode, and God form), Vibration Manipulation, Adaptation (With Attack/Stat mode, he gains an aura that absorbs fire), Reactive Power Level (has shown multiple times he is able to get stronger in a very small period of time), Extrasensory Perception (can sense beings with magic and can sense life energy), Magic, Flight, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Air Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts) | In Dragon mode and True Dragon mode, he has all other abilities, plus: Matter Manipulation via Destruction Balls (Can turn opponents to dust and in his True Dragon mode can disintegrate opponents, no matter how durable they are), Duplication, Resistance to Time Stop (Was able to move in frozen time), Gravity Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation and Perception Manipulation | In Law Dragon mode, he has all previous abilities, along with: Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Gravity Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation | In his God of Destruction form, he has all previous abilities except those from Law Dragon mode, along with: Self-Sustenance (type 1 and 3), Can see invisible beings from a higher dimension, Lifeforce Absorption, Life Manipulation, Transmutation, Abstract Existence (Type 3: Embodies destruction), Acausality (type 2. There is only one of him in existence as he didn't exist in the past or future for void to harm), Immortality (type 1 and likely immorally type 4 and 8: like taiga and yanald, he too should be resurrected in the god realm when he "dies" as he possibility can't die as long as destruction exists) Existence Erasure (Can erase things from the multiverse), Fusionism, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure (Void couldn't erase him from the multiverse), Chemicals, Poisons, Petrification, Status Effect Inducement, Precognition, Fate Manipulation, Death Manipulation, and Durability Negation, Time Manipulation | In his Primal God of Destruction form he has all other abilities, plus: Resurrection (revived Taiga at the cost of some of his life energy), Danmaku, Holy Manipulation (can use holy magic in difrent ways, like Petrification, disintegrating and purifying souls of all pure evil beings) Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Made a volcanic eruption by punching the ground and it was said to be equal in power to this), Island level with magic (Made a massive fireball and lifted up a mountain after getting his magic back), Higher with Attack mode and Dragon mode | Multi-Continent level (Yanald said he got as powerful as when he beat Byzz), Higher with Stat mode | Moon level (Blew up 25% of the moon), Higher with Stat mode (made a hole through Yanald chest useing a fire ball) | Planet level (Was given half of present day Ulerin's power alongside Taiga Snow and was able to cut off a off guard Yanald and push him back), Higher with Stat mode (coulr stab and cut Yanald in half with a Dragon Fire Slash) | Universe level+ (Beat a charter who shook the null void and destroyed the space-time of the universe by powering up. Is powered by the magic power of the universe itself), Higher with stat mode | At least Large Planet level (At this forms weakest he can harm characters who can cut Earth sized planets in half) to Multiverse level (when useing the full power of this form he can cut in half magic god absorbed Yanald who absorbed the magic god who made the universe, magic realm, hell and the null void and was able to help beat void in his final form who was going to destroy the multiverse and all timelines and replace it all with the void. Got stronger after the 5 year time skip and mastred his god form. After getting lots of boosts from fighting he could hold back dark saturn for a while), Higher in Stat mode (was pushing Yanald to use his sword to block his attacks but was also overpowered by him) | At least Multiverse level, Likely Multiverse level+ (He killed evil Saturn in his own primal god form, who tanked his and taigas fusion god forms balance beam), Higher with stat mode (was beating down the god of darkness who killed robins brother who makes multiverses, infinite or not), Multiverse level+ with the complete primal god form (he is now is equal in power to taigas own primal god form) Speed: At Least Massively Hypersonic+ (Was said to be fast as his dragon mode beofre the time skip), Higher 'with speed mode and dragon mode | '''Sub-Relativistic '(got as fast as he was after his final dragon mode training), 'Higher '''with stat mode | '''Relativistic '(can fly around the earth in a second), '''Higher '''with stat mode | '''Relativistic (Comparable to Taiga who Destroyed Yanald's meteoroids), Higher with stat mode | Massively FTL+ (Can easily fly across a universe in seconds, can grow the size of galaxies), Higher with stat mode | Immeasurable (Battled Void who became a higher-dimensional being that is beyond time and was said to exist in the past, present, future and moved out the way of his attacks) | Immeasurable (is far faster then before) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Class P with magic | Unknown | Unknown himself, Class Z via Telekinesis (comparable to Ulerin who helped lift a moon with Telekinesis) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown himself, Class Z via Telekinesis to Immeasurable '''(pushed back void who became a 4d being who fused with the past, now, future) | '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: Mountain Class+, Island Class with magic, Higher with Dragon mode | Multi-Continent Class | Planet Class, Higher with Stat mode | Universe Class+ | At least Large Planet Class to Multiversal | At least Multiversal, likely Multiversal+, Higher with stat mode, Multiversal+ with Complete primal god form Durability: Mountain Level+, Island Level with magic, Higher with Defense mode and Dragon mode | Multi-Continent level, Higher with Stat mode | Moon level, Higher with Stat mode | Planet level, Higher with Stat mode | Universe level+, Higher with Stat mode | At least Large Planet level to ' Multiverse level', Higher with Stat mode | At least Multiverse level, Likely Multiverse level+, Higher with stat mode, Multiverse level+ with complete primal god form Stamina: Godly (trained for 20 days non stop to learn how to use his powers, can take a lot of damage like getting stabbed, getting deep cuts and being on the brink of death and can still fight with these wounds), Limitless in his god forms Range: Extended Melee Range with sword, Several kilometers with his magic | Extended Melee Range with sword, High Universal with his magic | Extended Melee Range with sword, Planetary to Multiversal with magic | Extended Melee Range with Multiversal to Multiversal+ with magic Standard Equipment: His sword, and the spirit of the God of Destruction Intelligence: Above Average, as he was able to get into college with high grades on his first attempt. High in combat, for he can read his opponent's moves and predict where they are going to be next based on their fighting style. He can make tactical decisions on the fly like swapping between his modes to make up for their weaknesses and even mixed all his modes into one to make up for the weakness of them. Weaknesses: Attack Mode makes him slower, his Speed Mode makes him less powerful and his Defense Mode makes him slower and weaker, but since he got Stat mode he doesn't have this weakness. He is rather reckless and runs into fights he knows he can't win when someone is in danger. Is super stubborn and never gives up. His Dragon Mode can only last a hour before returning him back to base form and he can only use it bi weekly, can only destroy the matter of a living thing much slower then a non living thing and almost never uses his Destruction balls as it drains far to much time of this form. | he can't leave the dimension unless the god of everything let's him | bring back someone takes life energy to use Notable Attacks/Techniques: Normal Magic Magic: Magic is an energy in every living thing, but most have never unlocked it. It can be used to make elemental attacks or fly and even make the use faster, stronger and increases defense. Most people with magic unlocked unique powers, like Saturn's modes and Taiga's Glyphs. Sense: Saturn can sense other lifeforms and beings with Magic in his vicinity, making sneak attacks very difficult Stat Mode: Saturn's signature use of his Magic. He manages to mix the Attack, Speed, and Defense Modes to eliminate all of the individual modes’ drawbacks, completely amping his physical statistics and gaining all of their perks. In this mode, he gains the fiery aura from Attack Mode, the electricity surges around his body from Speed Mode, and the full body forcefield from Defense Mode. *'Fire Aura': Saturn is surrounded by an intense flame aura that burns all who touch it, and makes the surrounding area extraordinarily hotter. Saturn can absorb other flames or heat based attacks to power himself up with the aura. *'Rage Power': In this mode, the angrier Saturn gets, the more powerful he becomes *'Speed Clones': Saturn can create more than 2000 "speed clones", all of which are weaker than the original and dissipate after landing an attack or getting hit immediately. *'Forcefields': In Defense Mode, Saturn can create full body or spherical forcefields to defend himself *'Special Resistances': Saturn is capable of resisting Soul Based and Possession Based Attacks via his forcefields. Fire Magic: Saturn's signature method of attack without using his sword. He can create various attacks made out of blazing orange fire, such as streams, blasts, javalins, discs, and more. *'Fireball': His favorite use of his flames is the classic fireball. He can make them in various sizes and have them explode on impact when they hit their foe. **'Firebolt Shuriken': A special variation of the Fireball by combining azure electricity into it. He throws this new fireball with azure electricity spikes protruding out of it like a disk to deal dual elemental damage. *'Fire Dragon Series' **'Fire Dragon Slash': Perhaps Saturn's most iconic attacking move, the Fire Dragon Slash has Saturn ignite his sword before swinging it, sending forward a blade beam made of flame at his opponents **'Fire Dragon Fist': With a grand punch, Saturn lets loose a large flaming dragon charging at his opponent for heavy damage. It’s his most powerful fire move at his disposal Telekinesis: Another one of Saturn's favorites. He telekinetically grabs an opponent to throw into the surrounding environment, or to hold them in place. Another option is crushing them, which is out of character for Saturn if the target is a sentient being. Flight: Self Explanatory ability. Saturn has the ability of flight for extra maneuverability. Other Elemental Magic: Saturn can control Energy, Ice, Air, and Electricity to make blasts and other various shapes as he chooses. Weather Magic: Uses for simple storms. Vibration Magic *'Quake Fist': He can slam his fist into the ground to make earthquakes strong enough to make his enemy lose balance. If he hits an enemy, he drives them into the ground to make an earthquake Non-Physical Interaction: Capable of hurting ghosts. Gained this ability without the need of Red Mode during the time-skip Darkness Magic: Saturn can control shadows at his disposal for various purposes. Gained this ability without the need of Red Mode during the time-skip *'Shadow Hand': Saturn's main use of this ability is to create an arm of shadow to grab his opponent for a follow-up strike Regeneration: Saturn can regenerate from his heart being ripped out and destroyed, meaning that with this healing factor, is very hard to put down The Spirit Inside the Blade Saturn’s blade possesses half of the powerful Spirit of Destruction inside of it that’s always trying to take over his body. It’s power is immense, as absorbing even a part of it can increase Saturn’s physical capabilities to immense levels. Dragon Mode: After making compromises with the Spirit and absorbing it fully, Saturn is able to enter this form. It gives him an insane power boost in all aspects. As well, he gains access to his most dangerous magic, Destruction Magic. *'True Dragon Mode:' True Dragon Mode is a form he got after finding out he is half Alphus and finding out that the spirit in his blade was split into two, with one part in him and the other part in his sword. He put the spirit of the blade back into one and absorbed it into a form that was much stronger than his old Dragon Mode. *'Fire Dragon Mode:' Fire Dragon Mode is a form he got after getting half of Ulerin's power alongside Taiga to beat his brother, Yanald. *'Law Dragon Mode:' Law Dragon Mode is a form where Saturn absorbs 3 universal souls that govern one aspect of the universe into his body. However, he is more aggressive in this form. *'God Of Destruction Form:' This form is when Saturn absorbs the soul of the God of Destruction that Yanald killed, and he gets god magic and becomes the God of Destruction. He can drop out of this form by willingly unabsorbing the soul. *'Primal God of Destruction Form': this is a form saturn took after not saveing taiga again and becuse of that it made him turn into the incomplete version of this form. It gives him holy magic, the power to revive but at useing life energy and even close to Infine power. To master it he had to look for his Alphus, enbrase his Alphus side of himself to gain infite power and nothing holding him back. Destruction Magic: Saturn's most dangerous magic available when he accesses Dragon Mode. Destruction Magic is capable of destroying anything it comes in contact with. Due to its very nature, it can negate Regeneration capabilities on a physical level *Destruction Balls: Saturn fires off slow moving balls of destruction. They are easy to dodge, but destroy anything they come in contact with. After hitting something, they dissipate as well. *Destruction Flames: Saturn unleashes a stream of black colored flames that destroy all that come in contact with it and unlike Destruction Balls, continue going forward. Note: for scaleing chain its here Key: Magic Arc | Base (God War Arc-Current) | True Dragon mode | Fire dragon mode | Law dragon mode | God of Destruction form | Primal God Of Destruction form Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:STRW Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Alphus Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Rage Users Category:Aura Users Category:Heat Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Air Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Physics Users Category:Law Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Demigods